Conventional methods of drug delivery such as tablets or injections provide an initial spike of therapeutic agent in a subject's system followed by a period of decay. Dosage is frequently limited by adverse side effects engendered by the elevated, albeit temporary, high level of agent. Furthermore, as the agent is cleared from the body, its concentration will most likely fall below a useful level prior to the next treatment. For many drugs, the ideal is a steady level over a prolonged period ranging from hours to years. This type of profile can be attained with the use of controlled release technology. Improved techniques for controlled release of therapeutic agents is an area of great importance to the medical field, the pharmaceutical industry, and the public that they serve.
One of the most promising methods for controlled release involves the use of degradable or erodable polymers. Following administration via ingestion or injection, the polymer is slowly eroded by body fluids to yield biocompatible breakdown products. Concurrently, drug is released from a polymeric particle by diffusion through the polymer matrix as well as by surface erosion.
Supercritical fluids offer considerable promise as vehicles for the formation of polymeric particles of biomedical interest. Two techniques have been reported to date to formulate poly(L-lactic acid) (PLA) microparticles. In the first method, PLA is dissolved in the supercritical fluid, and particles are formed as a result of rapid expansion of the supercritical fluid. This process is known as rapid expansion of supercritical solution (RESS). RESS is a clear alternative to the conventional methods for the production of drug-loaded polymeric microparticles since it requires no surfactants, yields a solvent-free product, and allows rapid processing at moderate conditions. Therapeutics must be soluble in the supercritical fluid system used; however, most therapeutic proteins are not directly soluble in supercritical fluid systems.
In a second method, PLA is solubilized in the organic solvent and sprayed into the supercritical fluid continuous phase. Here supercritical fluid is used as an anti-solvent that causes particle precipitation from the liquid. This method is known as gas anti-solvent precipitation (GAS). The advantage of GAS over RESS is that the therapeutic agent does not have to be soluble in the supercritical fluid, but only in a suitable organic solvent. The solubility of most proteins in organic solvents is negligible, necessitating the use of large volumes of organic solvents. The disadvantage is that organic solvent must be utilized, although the amount of organic solvent used may be considerably less than with conventional processes.
In addition to reduction or elimination of organic solvent usage, use of supercritical fluids for the production of polymer microspheres and nanospheres can impart advantages of product sterility.
At present, large-scale production of polymeric microspheres utilize many processing steps and require large quantities of organic solvents. The process is very time consuming, costly and inefficient. Generally, such polymeric microspheres have a wide dispersion of particle size. Such polymeric spheres tend to have a median size greater than 100 microns in diameter. In addition, the exposure of therapeutic agent to the organic solvent may adversely affect the integrity of the final product. The organic solvent must be removed and the product may become contaminated with residual organic solvent that may be toxic. The process steps may also compromise sterility, or do not provide sterility.